Write My Life: Firegirl956
by firegirl956
Summary: I've noticed a lot of people doing this, so I think I'll try my luck at it. I hope you guys like it:)


On April 5th, 2000 at 4:30 in the morning, a chubby baby girl was born. She opened her eyes, and she had hazel eyes exactly like her father's. That baby girl's name was Merron(Mair-in) Emily Douglas. Me.

I weighed 7 pounds, six ounces when I was born. I was born in Reston Hospital in Reston Virginia. I have always lived in Northern Virginia, and I live there still today.

I had a very strange early childhood. From newborn until age 2, I was a miserable infant. I was constantly crying and upset, and I was afraid to do many things. You know when kids reach their terrible twos? That didn't happen to me. I reached my wonderful twos.

At age two, I became the happiest baby in the world. I would be constantly laughing and happy, and I had chubby cheeks and kinky curly hair. I loved my family, but most of all, I loved my grandma. My grandma loved me. She told everyone that she didn't have favorites, but I definitely was her favorite. She was so much like me. She had kinky curly hair, and she gave the best hugs. One of my fondest moments that I have acquired on tape is when my dad was filming my older brother and I. I was eating my favorite food, spaghetti, and it was everywhere. My dad was ending the video, and he said "say bye to grandma!" I started crying, because I didn't want to say goodbye to grandma.

I grew up from a toddler to a young child in a wonderful family. I had absolutely wonderful parents, and a wonderful brother. When I was three, I moved from Reston to another place in Virginia.(I'm not gonna say where, 'cause some people on the internet are stalkers)

Another one of my fondest memories was meeting one of my Best Friends, Emily. My dad was building a playground at our new house, when a little girl came out of the house behind us. She went up to my dad and asked if there was a girl in the family. My dad introduced her to me, and we instantly became friends. And we still are best friends to this day.

Anyways, the next step in my life is Kindergarden. It's kind of ironic, because I hate school now, and I actually have always hated it. I remember waking up on a school morning and debating on whether or not I should hide under my bed to keep from going to school. Even back then I was a ninja:)  
Kindergarden and First Grade passed. I made a new friend named Katie, and all was right.

Actually... all was not right. My mom was going to have another baby. He was born July 22nd 2005 as Samuel Craig Douglas. He was the cutest little boy I have ever seen as a kid, but then he grew up and his head got too big.

Then we moved again. We moved away from my best friends Katie and Emily. I was sad, but then Katie moved somewhere near me again. The move wasn't hard, but it wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done. I went to a large town to an old midget town. I went from a school with four teachers per grade to a school with one teacher per grade. I went from decent teachers to teachers that pushed you until you bled.

My third grade teacher's name was Ms. Verdin. She... was evil. She was addicted to smoking and alcohol, and yelled at us a ton. She was as tough as nails, and has been behind bars. She was scary. When I got to fourth grade, I was so relieved.

Everyone at my school were all snobs. I was one of the only people who weren't extremely moody and rude. But if there is one thing I'm embarrassed about in Elementary school was that I obsessed. And I still obsess.

Every year it was something different. First grade, believe it or not, it was Sonic the Hedgehog. I don't know why, okay? I was in first grade...  
Second grade, Disney Princesses. Same thing, I don't know why...  
Third Grade, Star Wars. Okay, I have reason to like this. Anakin Skywalker is friggin hot. I don't care what anyone says.  
Fourth Grade, Avatar: The Last Airbender. That show is awesome. I still like it.  
Fifth Grade, House of Anubis. The acting on that show sucks.  
Sixth Grade, Harry Potter. I LOVE HP!

There was a time in fifth grade where I discovered something called YouTube. We had indoor recess, and a girl named Michelle wanted to show us something. It was called Harry Potter Puppet Pals. I didn't know what it was, but I was interested nevertheless. After that, I wasn't really into the YouTubes.

Until now, that is.

I love it. Everything about it. I love the community, but I'm more of a fan of gaming videos than Smosh and Onision and Shane Dawson. Sorry, but it's not my style.

In 2011, I found this guy named Chuggaaconroy. He was Let's Playing a game called Luigi's Mansion, and I had forever loved that game. My favorite game as a child was Mario Sunshine, by the way. He was funny, and I liked his videos a lot. I then discovered CaptainSparklez, and then TheRunawayGuys.

Now, more than ever, I want to be a Let's Player. I want to meet TRG and everyone apart of the Let's Playing Community. But it seems like I won't be able to achieve my dream, as my parents forbid me.

They think the internet is evil, and that I spend too much time on it. They still think it's 1970, and that there isn't such thing.

Anyways, this previous summer, I made the bestest friend I've ever had. Her name is Sage, and she is my Best Friend. I still like Katie and Emily, but Sage is my best friend. We have so much in common, and we both have been hurt by other people. I haven't kept a long lasting friend for very long, but I have a feeling that we'll die together. I honestly haven't had a friend like her before... and I am so very thankful.

But I will achieve my goal of being a Let's Player. I will get to meet all of them before they become tired of what they do. I will become it... and I hope to meet you guys on the other side of the monitor:)


End file.
